Merus
|manga debut = "Battle's End and Aftermath" |Race = Angel |Gender = Male |Occupation = Galactic Patrolman (formally) |Allegiance = Galactic Patrol (formerly) |FamConnect = Grand Minister (father) Whis (brother)"Merus's True Identity" Awamo (brother)The Super Soldiers Gather! (volume) Image Sour (brother) Camparri (brother) Cognac (brother) Cukatail (sibling) Vados (elder sister) Korn (older brother)Dragon Ball Super chapter 29, "Toppo, Universe 11 God of Destruction Candidate!" Mojito (brother) Kusu (eldest sister) Marcarita (sister) Martinu (sister) }} is an Angel in training and formerly the number one elite patrolman of the Galactic Patrol. Concept and creation Merus was designed by Toyotarō. To go along with how Jaco looks like a classic alien, Merus was made to look old-fashioned - with his suit resembling a track suit.Volume 11 Toyotaro interview Appearance Merus appears to be a young purple-skinned angel. Like most angels, he has white colored hair and wears the usual Angel attire. He also has a bowl haircut and a lean athletic build. While working under the Galactic Patrol, Merus wears a dark jumpsuit which consists of stripes on the sides of his arms, torso, and legs, a jacket that covers his chest and shoulders, and the Galactic Patrol insignia on the left chest side of his jacket while being equipped with bluetooth like devices on both ears, which have antennae. Personality Merus is a very serious individual and will do anything to see a mission through, as he states he did not hold back during the mission to stop the Macareni siblings. He does not seem to overestimate his abilities and power, as he doesn't brag about his power to Vegeta and admits Moro is much more powerful than he is. He also holds Goku and Vegeta in high regard as he is eager to ask them for help in completing his mission. Despite being an angel, who is typically supposed to be neutral in the affairs of mortals, during his time in the Galactic Patrol, he gained a sense of justice and desire to fight against evil. This is seen when he was prepared to confront Moro on Earth alongside Goku and Vegeta, a violation of the law of the Angels. However, he still holds respect for the laws of the Angels and their authority, as he refrained from using his true powers and abilities, limiting himself to only mortal weapons and basic combat. He alo did not object to Whis taking him back to the realm of the Angels and apologized to his older brother for preparing to fight Goku at full power. Biography Background At some point in the past, Merus was trained by the Grand Minister and sent to the Galactic Patrol in order to broaden his perspective and learn about the lives of mortals. During this time, he quickly ascended the ranks of the Galactic Patrol and became its most powerful soldier. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga During a peaceful day on Earth, Merus suddenly appeared with several other members of the Galactic Patrol and kidnapped the sleeping Good Buu. As they were loading Buu onto their craft, they were met with resistance from the sudden arrival of Goku and Vegeta, forcing Merus into action. Using his high speed and stun gun, Merus was able to incapacitate the two Saiyans, and they were brought on-board along with Buu. After Goku and Vegeta awoke, Merus granted them temporary Galactic Patrol membership and explained the situation to them - a vile prisoner named Moro had escaped Galactic Prison and they needed the powers of the Grand Supreme Kai to defeat him. Merus proceeds to tell the two about how the Grand Supreme Kai stopped Moro ten million years ago, and Goku also tells the Galactic Patrollers about the recent Broly incident.Extra Edition 4 (Dragon Ball Super manga) However before they can proceed with going after Moro, Merus is informed by a group of Galactic Patrollers that the Macareni siblings have stolen Blue Aurum on Planet Jung, so Merus tells Goku and Vegeta to come with him on the mission to see how the Galactic Patrol work. On Jung, Merus confronts Pasta, the eldest brother and leader, Pasta blows the tracks and attempts to escape but Merus stops the train and damages their spaceship to stop them from getting away, with Goku capturing them. Vegeta grows suspicious of Merus' wondering how he can perform actions without being noticed. Returning back to Galactic Patrol HQ, Merus is told of Moro's location and watches as Goku and Vegeta teleport to New Namek to face him. Merus does not believe Goku and Vegeta will be able to win, and so decides that he and the others will return to Galactic Patrol HQ to retrieve Buu. Much later, Merus is informed Buu has finally awakened. After having Buu's memories of his time as the Grand Supreme Kai re-awakened, Merus heads to New Namek with him and several Galactic Patrol members. Arriving just as Goku and Vegeta are about to make a final stand against Moro, Merus shoots down the ship carrying Moro, Moro emerges but Merus captures him using a specially made capture device and orders Buu to be released so he can battle Moro. Moro breaks free from his prison and Merus watches as he and Good Buu battle one another. When Buu gains the advantage, Merus tells Buu to use the Kai Kai Matoru to finish him off, however they are interrupted by the sky going dark, signaling the Dragon Balls being in use, Moro then proceeds to escape when his powers are returned to him, and makes his own wish before anyone can stop him. As Moro begins to drain New Namek's energy, Merus, Jaco and Esca head into orbit in their ship. Irico informs Merus that Moro and the Grand Supreme Kai have left deeper into space, having realized that Grand Supreme Kai cannot use the Kai Kai Matoru, Merus activates his space gear and heads to aid him, with the goal of luring Moro back on to New Namek. Intercepting the battle as the Grand Supreme Kai is about to lose, Merus manages to briefly hold his own by using his ingenuity, before blinding Moro so that the Grand Supreme Kai can transport him to New Namek's surface. Merus returns to the Galactic Patrol spaceship, where Irico informs him of the prison breakout. When the prisoners arrive on New Namek, Merus and Jaco head to the surface to aid their allies in combat, but finding that victory is impossible they retreat using Goku's Instant Transmission back to Galactic Patrol HQ. After receiving word that Zoon had been annihilated, Merus admits that even if they were to confront Moro again now, their chance of victory is virtually zero. Goku asks Merus for a little test and throws a punch at him which he dodges. Goku tells Merus that he would like to get a proper feel of his true power and the two go into a training room. Goku once more attempts to hit Merus though is unable, even as a Super Saiyan and then a Super Saiyan 3. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan God and the room begins to break apart, so the test is brought to a stop. Goku unexpectedly asks him to train him and tells Merus that he is trying to master an ability and has a feeling that he could come close to doing so if he trained with him. Merus agrees, though suggests that they find another location for their training. A few days after Vegeta and Irico arrive on Yardrat, Merus leaves the Galactic Patrol Headquarters to travel with Goku on another planet to train. During their training session on the other planet, Goku proceeds to punch and kick Merus but Merus effortlessly dodges them, not taking any hits from Goku and counters his punches and kicks by hitting him with a staff to his back. Goku then tells Merus that to achieve Ultra Instinct, he needs to empty his heart and mind but Goku finds this difficult when fighting in battle. Merus then proceeds to charge toward Goku with his staff, and while Goku dodges Merus' attacks with the staff, Merus reminds Goku that emotions can also translate into prodigious power such as his Super Saiyan form which is mainly triggered by rage though Merus points out that what he is after is the exact opposite from that and he will only activate Ultra Instinct through self-control in the face of a jarring shock to his emotions. Goku realizes Merus knows about Ultra Instinct and it is confirmed upon Goku asking Merus about his knowledge of Ultra Instinct. Merus reveals he had a reason for keeping quiet about it but Goku doesn't mind it since they are both trying to defeat Moro. Merus then tells Goku to follow him inside a pyramid where he leads Goku to a room resembling the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and tells Goku for every day that passes outside of the room is equivalent to 3 days inside of the room. Merus then tells Goku that he brought him to this room so that he can be able to unleash his full power without anyone finding out. Merus goes into a fighting stance serious enough to resume his training with Goku without holding anything back against him while Goku assumes the same. Merus asks Goku if he is ready to resume their training and Goku with a smile on his face goes into a fighting stance and happily accepts to continue his training with Merus. As they spar, Goku begins to voice his doubts on ever using Ultra Instinct after all, Merus asks if the last time he uses it was under an extreme condition and when Goku verifies, Merus says they must replicate the same conditions and he must be prepared to die during their training. Some time later, Merus receives word from the Galactic Patrol of Moro's men visiting Earth and their planned return in two months time and relays the information to Goku telling him that it means he will have six months to prepare himself in that room. After Goku has finished eating, he wonders why he has never seen Merus eat. Merus tells him that he can or can not eat as it makes no difference to him, a phrase that Goku recalls Whis saying once before. The two then return to their training. Unbeknownst to Goku and Merus, Whis has been spectating their training using his staff. Whis arrives at Zen-Oh's Palace to see the Grand Minister, wishing to clarify an issue relating to Merus and the Angel Laws. The Grand Priest reveals that he dispatched Merus into Universe 7 so that he could learn more about the world. However, with Merus' current situation regarding the Galactic Patrol, he believes that if Merus were to go any further, he would violate the law of the Angels. Whis explains to the Grand Minister that Merus has not used his Angel powers up to now and that he is just training Goku, with the Grand Minister agreeing to let Whis handle the situation. Goku and Merus finish their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Before heading to Earth, they agree to have one final fight, with Merus aiming to unleash his full power. As Merus powers up, they are teleported outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber by Whis, who Merus addresses as 'older brother'. Whis explains that with Merus powering up, it is no longer considered training, it is fighting instead, and further scolds Merus with the thought that Merus planned on going to go to Earth with Goku to help fight Moro. Whis explains that had Merus begun fighting, he would have broken the Angel Law and would have been terminated (thus, Whis saved Merus' life by preventing this). Merus apologizes to Goku, finally stating that he believes Goku can find a way to beat Moro. Whis then takes Merus away from Universe 7 and back to the Angel Realm. Power ;Manga As an Angel, Merus is one of the most powerful beings in the Multiverse, though as a trainee, he is presumably weaker than the full-fledged guide Angels. When hiding his nature as an Angel so as not to violate the Angel Laws, Merus is the strongest Galactic Patrolman. His prowess and efficiency has placed him in charge of 104 districts. He is capable of moving so fast that neither Goku nor Vegeta in their base forms could see him - allowing him to get behind them and incapacitate them with his Stun Gun. Later, while watching Merus work, Vegeta was impressed with Merus' power - noting that Merus was too fast for him to see move and was shocked that he was able to sabotage the engine of the criminal spaceship in such a short amount of time. Later, Vegeta asked if he was hiding his power, although Merus stated he wasn't holding back in any way. Merus appears to not have the ability to fly or utilize ki attacks since he's never been shown to use either. Additionally, Merus acknowledges Moro is on a completely different level than himself. The same can be said on Merus in comparison to Good Buu and the Grand Supreme Kai - whom Merus was hoping will be the ones who can defeat Moro as in 10 million years prior. Later, with his skill and ingenuity, Merus is capable of briefly fighting Moro in his semi-rejuvenated state, dodging his energy attacks enough that he can get close and temporarily restrain him with his special capture device. Against the Galactic Patrol Prisoners whose ki was empowered by Moro upon his own energy and later upon Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta, all Merus and Jaco could do was to fend off the army with their ray-guns, but couldn't kill these prisoners. Merus' true strength comes from his natural reaction to danger. Trained to anticipate incoming attacks, he can effectively dodge seemingly anything that attacks him. This combined with his combat skills, it allows him to perform perfect counter maneuvers. This was seen from his sparing match against Goku. He easily outmaneuvered Goku in his base form, expertly grabs Goku's arm and throws him aside as a Super Saiyan, and still just as efficiently dodged attacks from Goku as a Super Saiyan 3. Ultimately, Goku likens this natural automatic response and fighting style to Ultra Instinct itself, prompting him to ask Merus to teach it to him. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Unreadable ''ki' - Vegeta notes that Merus' ''ki is unreadable. *'Immortality' - As an Angel, Merus can only be killed if he is "eradicated" - which will only occur if he violates the Angel laws."Merus's True Identity" *'Hikou' - The ability to fly using his jet boots. *'Elite Beam' - The user draws a standard Galactic Police issue Ray Gun and fires a beam of energy at the opponent. Alternatively, a user can use their ki to fire an energy beam in a similar fashion. *'Ultra Instinct' - As noted by Goku, Merus demonstrates advanced movement capability like that of Ultra Instinct, letting him react to seemingly any incoming danger and dodge or counter with no wasted movement. *'Magic Materialization' *'Healing' Equipment *'Ray Gun' - Guns that fire laser beams capable of massive damage to a normal being, but useless to one with a higher power level. **'Stun Gun' - It delivers an electric shock aimed at temporarily disrupting muscle functions and/or inflicting pain without causing significant injury. *'Moro Restraint Device' - A special substance shot from his wrist gauntlet made specially to temporarily restrain Moro. Battles ;Dragon Ball Super *Merus and Galactic Patrolmen vs. Mr. Satan, Goku, and Vegeta *Merus vs. Pasta Macareni *Merus vs. Moro *Merus, Goku (Super Saiyan/base), Vegeta (Super Saiyan/base) and Grand Supreme Kai vs. Moro and the Galactic Patrol Prisoners (empowered) *Merus vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3) *Merus vs. Goku Trivia *Merus' name is a pun on surume, a traditional Japanese dried squid snack. Due to Merus also being an Angel, it may also come from the Latin "merus" - which generally refers to undiluted pure wine. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Merusu Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Police Category:Males Category:Galactic Patrol Category:Gun Users Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Angels